Repaired to Insanity
by ArisuAmiChan
Summary: He loved to mess with his King's head. Ichigo hated when that monster messed with him. He loved how broken King looked. Ichigo hated how broken that thing had made him. He'd never stop until his King died. Ichigo wanted him to stop so he could die. The Hollow would never stop, no matter how many tricks and tips Ichigo tried to combat the freak.


**A/N: **When I was finishing this, it was tough not turning this into an AU with Dark Ichi wooing Ichigo. But this is a commission for ~CorpseSong on deviantart. She asked for a HichiIchi where Hichi was trying to break Ichigo and healed him out of a sick pleasure, if you will. No sex, of course! I'm proud of this one. I'm almost always proud of something I write. Jesus...

And does anyone else hate the sharing options to the right of the fic? It throws my entire format out of wack now.

* * *

><p>He sent another picture of the naked Kuchiki to his King's head, cackling madly. He was going to break him, one way or another, whether the boy liked it or not. His grin widened when he felt the world around him shake and crumble a little, and he was quick to heal the broken parts. He loved screwing with this kids head, even more so when the young man was asleep!<p>

Oh~! The things he could do to him in his dreams! He could pretend to be that little Kuchiki bitch and get Ichigo into bed, then tease and play with him until "she" stabbed him with her snow colored blade, staining it a rich red.

He could disguse himself as the big titted bimbo and fuck him until "she" wrapped her thin fingers around his neck to choke the life out of him.

Yes. The teenage hybrid was bisexual, but that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun fucking with the orange haired Shinigami's head.

But the almost albino Hollow's favorite thing to do was pretend to be that Grimmjow and murder Ichigo as he slept peacefully in his bed.

That was the mental, though. The physical was even more fun.

He'd bite him in his dreams along his neck, keeping the marks out of sight but making sure to have them hurt. Can't have his family think he's going crazy, after all.

He'd leave scratches along the teen's body, making sure they bled in long lines. He once even pretended to be a vampire just so he could leave those familiar bite marks on the youth's neck. The questions that arose from people spotting the marks were ever so amusing!

The Hollow grinned, already thinking of what to do to Ichigo next. Massage that leads into him turning into the karate training bitch or into the emo Arrancar and killing him? Feeding him like a lover until he choked on his meal?

But in the end, after Ichigo woke up screaming, panting, and hard as a rock due to his Hollow's blood lust, he'd heal him. Heal him and prepare him for the next method of torture the Hollow had in the mean time.

If he couldn't have his King's body, then no one would. He would break and fix Ichigo until the boy cracked from the pressure. He'd heal him everytime he fell down and make sure he got back up to continue their game.

It made him feel like he was on top of the world when he fucked with the Soul Reaper's head. He practially got off on fucking with Ichigo!

Everytime he did something wrong, Zangetsu would pop out from where ever he was hiding and scowl at him. He knew the older man was disappointed in him, but come on! Let a guy have some fun, will ya?

The Hollow grinned, quick to dive to a window that shook with sound, telling him Ichigo was fighting another of the more mindless Hollows in the dark. He knelt to watch the battle and make sure this weakling didn't kill _his _toy. He'd never let another soul harm his plaything as long as he exisisted in the boy's mind.

He'd take care of every biting stab and tiny scratch until Ichigo broke. He'd be the one to break the teenager and repair him each time. Like a vase that was broken by a child.

Ichigo, though, was tired of it. So sick and god damn tired of having the nameless Hollow in his head. He wanted to be able to think without getting a pissy interjection from the pale look-a-like!

He was tired of the images of Rukia, Orihime, and even Grimmjow fucking him until he was literally dead!

He was so tired of it... He could barely sleep, ate very little, and started to do more work around the house just to avoid sleeping. He helped Yuzu in the kitchen, played soccer with Karin, went to the dojo to spar against Tatsuki.

Damn... He barely looked at the chalk board as Ms. Ochi wrote down the notes for the school day, looking like Satan came from Hell personally to steal his soul. He not only had to get up at one in the morning to fight a Hollow, but also had to wake up more than once because of some messed up nightmare caused by his psychotic Hollow.

But he was getting better and better at hiding his current state, the only problem was that Inoue was quick to notice the dark circles and under eye bags. She was so worried for his well being... It sorta made him want to throw up. Wait... Nope. That was the Hollow trying to make him feel sick to his stomach to get him to cut class.

It was working so well, he had to close his eyes and lay his head down on his desk to ward of the nausea and the very problematic headache that was building in the back of his skull.

"Kurosaki? Are you feeling all right?"

Ichigo looked up, finally noticing that the entire class was looking at him. He met his teacher's eyes and shook his head, croaking softly. "Not really, Ms. Ochi... May I be excused? I'm not doing so well today..."

Ms. Ochi marched up front after studying his face and rooted in her desk and wrote Ichigo a pass to the nurse, speaking to Ishida and Tatsuki as she moved. "Ishida! Make a copy of today's notes for Kurosaki. Arisawa, you can mark the homework assignments for Ichigo so he knows what to do. And the rest of you! BACK TO WORK ALREADY!" In the silence of the room, every other student jumped and was quick to return to work, including the ever inquisitive Keigo.

The young man got up from his seat, mumbling a soft "thank you" to his teacher and accepted the pass from her. God, he was so tired and felt like he'd vomit at any moment...

_'Stop doing this, you asshole... I get the point already. You want my body. You want me broken so you can take it. I'm not letting that happen, Monster...'_

Ichigo winced as he heard the Hollow chuckling darkly in his mind, leaning against a wall to prevent his falling to the floor as the nausea and headache went away as quick as they came. "Shit... Hell, I gotta get home before I pass out..."

Ichigo remembered the bag at his side, double checking to make sure everything was there before leaving the high school. He managed to make it to the shopping district before sitting down on a bench when he started to feel light-headed. _'There's next to no one out here...'_

He knew the reason. Adults had work, other students were at school, and he had looked like he was sick with something so bad, it caused what little people who were out there to avoid him.

Ichigo rose from his spot once he felt well enough to walk, making his way out of the shopping complex and headed home for some lunch and sleep. At least he hoped to get that if his father wasn't there...


End file.
